


Think about it

by Siffly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza deserved better, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Eliza avait une question bien précise à poser à Alexander. Une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas - et dont la réponse l'effrayait. Parce qu'elle risquait de briser le fragile équilibre qu'il avait réussi à instaurer dans sa vie.[repost Fanfiction.net du 15/10/2016]





	Think about it

**Author's Note:**

> ... Bon, alors.
> 
> Je peux tout expliquer (non)
> 
> Il ne fallait pas me faire découvrir Hamilton, parce que je suis définitivement accro à ce musical, ses personnages, ses interprètes, sa mise en scène, tout est tellement bien *.*
> 
> Donc voici mon premier (tout petit) OS sur ce fandom (qui manque cruellement de textes francophones, quand même *ceci est un message subliminal*). Et, pour changer, c'est du fluff et du ship. Promis, un jour je tenterai un texte plein de drama et de vaisselles qui se cassent. En attendant, prepare your body, ce petit texte dégouline de guimauve
> 
> Disclaimer : tout appartient à Lin-Manuel Miranda, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il a illuminé ma vie, ou s'il a juste massacré mes feels. A débattre
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

Quand, ce matin-là, Eliza lui demanda s'il l'aimait, Alexander resta perplexe quelques secondes. Puis, il voulut la rassurer, lui dire que, oui, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'elle était sa femme, sa confidente, sa famille, parce que sa présence l'apaisait et le réconfortait. Mais les mots n'eurent pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres, que déjà Eliza secouait la tête :

\- Non, réfléchis quelques secondes, et réponds moi sincèrement, s'il te plait. Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

L'air si grave de sa femme le poussa à considérer le plus sérieusement du monde la question. Il tenait à elle, ça, il en était sûr. Après tout, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Eliza était la personne la plus douce et la plus aimante de tous l'Amérique. Il semblait impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

Pourtant… Pourtant, une voix au fond de lui lui soufflait qu'il se fourvoyait, qu'il essayait vainement de se cacher derrière l'affection qu'il portait à la jeune femme.

Parce que, quoiqu'elle fasse, il n'arriverait jamais à être satisfait.

Parce que même si les cheveux d'Eliza étaient éblouissants, ils n'étaient pas assez épais, trop lisses, leur longueur n'était pas la bonne.

Parce que même si elle était belle, belle comme une rose à peine éclose, sa peau était trop claire, sa voix trop aigüe, son corps trop féminin.

Parce que, malgré sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, Alexander rêvait de révolution, de destins héroïques, d'étreintes passionnées et secrètes.

Malgré tout l'amour de sa femme, elle ne pourrait jamais le rendre entièrement heureux. Et il n'arriverait jamais à l'aimer aussi fort qu'elle ne le méritait.

Quand il releva la tête vers elle, s'apprêtant à s'excuser, à la consoler, à lui promettre de toute faire pour la rendre heureuse malgré tout, il tomba sur ses yeux embués et son sourire triste, triste et mélancolique.

\- Je le savais. Je le savais, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Personne ne devrait t'en vouloir pour aimer. Promets-moi simplement d'être heureux, d'être là pour nos enfants, et ce sera assez.

Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Alexander Hamilton ne trouva pas les mots. Il serra simplement Eliza contre lui, à l'en étouffer, espérant lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, malgré eux, malgré tout.

Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, quand les lèvres de Laurens se posèrent sur les siennes, quand ses mains errèrent sur sa peau,, quand ses gémissements résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, toute culpabilité l'avait quitté. Ne restait que le bonheur de se sentir entier, enfin, dans les bras de son amant.

Car, enfin, il pouvait aimer. Librement.


End file.
